


I can't resist the urge (to stand here in the light)

by filiabelialis



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Other, Planeshift Fanworks Exchange, inadvisable dragon sex, this is trash i'm sorry, this went to an unexpectedly dark place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dyr/Red hatesex fanmix that Aria (and all of us) wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't resist the urge (to stand here in the light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



[I can't resist the urge (to stand here in the light)](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/6xBokIUjXFDPigHLoOXZB7G9hZVjZGnIv9LUS3pvqdk7ceH10pOBIvJW0IqW6ov1bumWfjrcHMiRwoCaLhPKiqTEl0zcTWO%2B)

  
1\. Dirty Little Secret - _All American Rejects_

> “When we live such fragile lives/ It's the best way we survive  
>  I'll keep you my dirty little secret”
> 
> Neither Dyr nor the Red really wants to look too closely at what this is. They just know it wouldn't go over well if anyone else knew. 

  
2\. Downfall - _Matchbox Twenty_

> “I want you to trouble me  
>  I wanted you to linger  
>  I want you to agree with me  
>  I want so much, so bad”
> 
> It's difficult to have a relationship with someone who has a fundamentally different outlook on life, and Dyr and the Red both wish they could make a mark on the other's worldview. It's more complicated than a simple Good and Evil dichotomy, as easy as it is to fall into those roles.

  
3\. Immortals - _Fall Out Boy_

> “I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame / I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
>  I'm the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass / I try to picture me without you but I can't”
> 
> The relationship is made even more complicated by the fact that the Red offers Dyr power--the kind of power she needs to save her friends and the world.

  
4\. I Get Off - _Halestorm_

> “Your greedy eyes upon me / And then I come undone  
>  I could close the curtain / But this is too much fun”
> 
> Dyr starts to change the balance of the power play by owning her concessions to the Red and its offers--and owning how much that takes the Red's breath away.

  
5\. Sanctified - _Nine Inch Nails_

> “What if she touches me with those fingertips? / As the words spill like fire from her lips  
>  I'm still caught up in another of her spells / Well she's turning me into someone else"
> 
> As Dyr accepts more of the Red's power, and its power over her, the Red becomes utterly enthralled with his champion. She commands him as much as he does her.

  
6\. Hurricane 2.0 - _30 Seconds to Mars (ft. Kanye West)_

> “Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>  Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
>  Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
>  This hurricane's chasing us all underground”
> 
> As the final battle for the planes draws closer and the situation gets more dire, Dyr and the Red have to face everything head on; their enemies, their friends, the nature of this thing between them, and how all of it has changed them both.

  
7\. Apocalyptic - _Halestorm_

> “We're not us anymore / But there's still one thing we're good for  
>  I'll give you one last night / So make it twisted”
> 
> Apocalyptic breakup sex at the end of the world.

  
8\. Watching You - _Natalia Kills_

> “Now I'm all dressed up / And I know that you're here, boy  
>  It's just a little rain / No these ain't no tears  
>  When you wake up I'll still believe you're mine”
> 
> Dragons are too possessive for breakups.

  
9\. Spun Sugar - _Beth Waters_

> “I wanted to wake you up / I wanted to say this right  
>  But I just lay by your side all night / And watched you sleep”
> 
> Dyr wishes she could have done things with the Red better--between the ill-fated relationship and saving the world and all the rest of it, there is so much left unsaid. But he would probably kill her friends if she showed him any pity, so she keeps it to herself.

  
10\. How the West Was Won - _Tom McRae_

> “Now somethings broken / Don't know what's broken  
>  Or if I want it healed  
>  We use up people, use up time / Use up places, say goodbye”
> 
> Dyr's only mortal after all, and the Red wishes it had taken the chance to talk to her. It keeps the memories of her--the stories of them together that no one else has--as the Empress becomes legend, and the Planes grow into something new. 

 

 

[Untitled mix](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis/untitled-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [filiabelialis](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> If the link has expired and you'd like to download the mix, message me and I will do my best to get the files to you!


End file.
